Chelsea Daniels
(season 3) "Radio Heads", episode 13, That's So Raven (season 2) |personality = Vegetarian, absent-minded, funny, friendly, nice, lovely, naive, kind, oblivious, athletic, caring, air-headed and heartwarming |appearance = Redhead, thin, Caucasian, dresses casual |occupation = Student and former worker in a car wash for dogs "Dog Day Aftergroom", episode 11, That's So Raven (season 3) |alignment = Good |home = San Francisco |family = Joni Daniels (mother) Earl (cousin) Levi (son) |pets = Sam (dog) and a goat (considered) |friends = Raven Baxter, Eddie Thomas |enemies = Alana Rivera, Bianca, Loca, Muffy, Serena Valentine, Nicki Peterson, Stanley, Cory Baxter (occasionally) |likes = Vegetarian food, animals, trees |dislikes = Cory trying to kiss her, meat |quote = "This is awkward." "That makes more sense!"}}Chelsea "Chels" Ophelia Daniels (portrayed by Anneliese van der Pol, born 1989) is Raven's best female friend during her stay at Bayside High School. Chelsea first appeared in That's So Raven. Personality Chelsea was always nearly portrayed as either absent-minded or a bit air-headed, not understanding the most simple, obvious things. Though she can be absent-minded, she deeply cares about her friends and would never let them down. She is very pretty and down-to-earth. Chelsea is an environmentalist. However, she is very gifted in other areas. She is great with animals and works in a dog groomer, where the owner said she was the best groomer they had. She also has great leadership skill's, taking charge of several protests and is president of her schools greenery preservation club. She is also a teenage prodigy in arts. In early episodes, she was fairly intelligent and this was dropped to give her more personality. Chelsea is the opposite of her "fashionista" friend Raven. She enjoys nature and loves camping (she's even able to find edible foods and fungus out in the woods). She's also very spiritual in contrast to the "materialistic" Raven. She can sometimes be found meditating or doing things for 'spiritual' health. Though this sometimes leads in to trouble as she caused her friends to argue over a goat and in a vision turned herself and Raven into cows. She also likes to make jokes, which only she would laugh at. Despite her apparent lack of common sense and intelligence, she has a few surprises up her sleeve -- such as occasionally knowing certain "smart" things, which usually tends to surprise everyone else. Age * Aged 14 (Season 1) * 14–15 (Season 2) * 15–17 (Season 3) * 17–18 (Season 4) Sayings She usually uses catchphrases like "This Is Awkward" or "That Makes More Sense!". She Refers To A Specific Relative, Cousin Earl At Times. Appearances That's So Raven Raven's Home Set years after the original, Chelsea is now a single mother to her son Levi. She was married to someone called Garret, but he fell in love with their federal agent and left her. She and her son move in Raven, also a single mother.http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/01/thats-so-raven-spin-off-info-and.html Gallery ChelseaCow1.png|Chelsea with cow ears. chelsea.jpg Chels.png Cows.PNG|Chelsea transformed into a cow. Thats So Raven - Cast- Promotional Image.jpg That's So Raven - The Four Aces.jpg That's So Raven - Escape Clause.jpg That's So Raven - Driving Miss Lazy.jpg That's So Raven - Dog Day After-Groom.jpg That's So Raven - Members Only.jpg That's So Raven - Production Images - Unhappu Medium.jpg Chelsea Chels Daniels.jpg References Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:American characters Category:That's So Raven characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Students Category:Cory in the House Characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Cattle